


The best way to wake up

by TrikruTobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruTobin/pseuds/TrikruTobin
Summary: Jessie wakes up with an uncomfortable problem and Mal is more than happy to take matters into her own hands....
Relationships: Jessie Fleming/Mallory Pugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The best way to wake up

Jessie wakes up feeling Mals ass pressed against her crotch. It feels amazing and she feels her cock begin to harden out of her control. She lets out a small grunt trying not to wake Mal with her uncomfortable shuffling. Meanwhile Mal slowly wakes up, feeling Jessie's hardon pressing up against her ass.

“Mmmm, morning to you too.” Mal giggles, wiggling her ass back against Jessie, teasing the Canadian.

"Mornin" Jessie laughs, kissing the back of Mals neck. She grinds her cock against Mals ass needing to deal with her uncomfortable morning wood.

“You like that ass huh?” Mal giggles, tilting her head back to give Jessie a kiss, moaning into her warm mouth..

"Mmm yeah it's so perfect" Jessie admits and bites her lip, precum smearing on Mals black ass from the grinding.

Mal kisses Jessie once more before ducking below the covers. She slowly licks up the length of her cock, teasing it with her tongue for a bit before she takes it into her mouth.

"Mmmm that's good baby, just like that" Jessie encourages her with a groan, moving the covers so she can see Mal at work.

Mal looks up and makes eye contact as she starts to bob up and down on Jessie's cock. She knows Jessie always loves the eye contact. 

"You look so good down there baby" Jessie tells her, gripping the sheets as she moans, her head tilting back in pleasure. 

Mal takes Jessie's cock out her mouth and slowly strokes it with her hand, using her saliva as lube. She moves under to take one of Jessie's balls in her mouth, treating it with her talented tongue before switching to the other. 

"Fuckkk" Jessie groans, watching Mal expertly get her off, her cock throbbing as Mal jerks it a little harder.

Mal moves back up and kisses Jessie, still pumping her rock hard dick. "How do you wanna fuck me?” She asks with a smirk. 

"Ride me please baby. Show me what that ass can do" Jessie winks at her before giving her another kiss, this time more desperate and needy than before. Her tongue slid into Mal's mouth, both of them fighting for control. 

Mal breaks the kiss, their breathing a little ragged and she moves to straddle Jessie. Slowly she lowers herself down onto Jessie's cock, gasping as she feels it enter her tight warm pussy. 

"Oh my Godddd" Jessie cries out, her eyes rolling back momentarily at the feeling of pleasure. She reaches forward to grip Mal's hips tightly, helping guide her into place. 

Mal whimpers as she starts to rock back and forth on Jessie’s cock, putting on a little show for the young Canadian.

"Thats it Mal. Oh god you feel so good around me" Jessie groans. She can feel Mal's ass grinding wonderfully against her and helps guide the other girl's movements. 

Mal picks up her pace gradually, turning her grinding into bouncing. She feels Jessie's cock sliding in and out of her impossibly tight pussy and can't help but moan louder at the feeling. "Fuckin hell Jess" she whines, gripping Jessie's thighs tightly for leverage.

"Ohhhh shit" Jessie starts to pant, struggling to hold on with Mal bouncing her black ass on her throbbing cock.

Hearing Jessie struggling Mal starts to go even faster, her ass slamming back down against Jessie's hips now with a brutal pace. 

"Fuckkk keep going baby, I'm...I'm gonna cum soon" Jessie warns her, struggling for breath, watching Mals pussy eating up her young cock. The sight is totally mesmerising for her and she feels her body reaching in all the best ways. 

Mal keeps going, looking back at Jessie briefly and making eye contact. She gives her a cheeky wink before going back to work on the girl’s cock, wanting to make her feel as amazing as possible.

Jessie manages to last a little longer before her balls tighten and she can't hold on anymore. "Fuckkkkk Mallll" she cries out before she begins to shoot her load inside Mals pussy, painting her walls white. 

“Ohhhhh fuck babyyyyy” Mal grunts and whines as the feeling of Jessie flooding her pussy causes her orgasm to hit hard, her juices soaking Jessie's cock and running down her thighs.

They ride out their orgasms until Mal rolls off onto the bed next to Jessie. Jessie pulls her in for a loving kiss, her hands drawing patterns on her back and sides. "That was amazing" Jessie gasps, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Agreed" Mal giggles, giving Jessie another kiss. "Always the best way to wake up" she winks at her, feeling some of Jessie's cum leaking from her glistening pussy onto the bedsheets.


End file.
